<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool for the camera by BlueLia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449392">Cool for the camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLia/pseuds/BlueLia'>BlueLia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idol AU, Kisses, M/M, woosang - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLia/pseuds/BlueLia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you just imply that I'm boring?"</p><p>"No, I just said you never take risks... come on, live a little!"</p><p>- Oneshot in which Yeosang is dared to receive a secret blowjob on live</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung &amp; Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool for the camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Food for the DRY AF woosang explicit content. This is the result of me being bored in quarantine. </p><p>Hope you like it<br/>*wink wonk*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang taps mindlessly on his phone, trying to ignore the screaming in front of him. He changes his position on the couch, moving from a sitting stance to a more comfortable one as he lies down. He's the only one on the couch anyway. </p><p>There is a loud commotion in front of him, Mingi has Wooyoung on his shoulders, carrying him and screaming as San tries grabbing Wooyoung from him. The said boy currently has one hand on the ceiling and another holding onto Mingi, trying to dodge San who is trying to whack him with a stick like a piñata. </p><p>The screaming gets to Yeosang's head and no matter how hard he tries to ignore them, it's impossible, especially when they are throwing things around and sometimes hitting him accidentally. </p><p>Now he could go to his room... but he secretly wants to know how their game will turn out. Even Yunho is filming them, no one else has the guts apart from them three to make a human piñata. It's just that he wishes they wouldn't be so loud. Wooyoung is screaming as San resorts to pulling his leg, making Mingi shriek as he almost loses his balance, then they run around the living room with thundering sounds that make the floor shake. </p><p>Yeosang glances at them, shaking his head as they play their dangerous game. Wooyoung tries regain balance on Mingi's shoulders by holding the ceiling but it's the rapper who fumbles, tripping on the mess on the floor that they made, sending Wooyoung flying across the room, luckily having Yunho break his fall. </p><p>Now, San is on the ground crying with laughter as everyone else lies on the floor groaning in pain. </p><p>A sigh is heard from the couch. You'll never see me doing something stupid like that. He thinks, not even having to look at them to know that they are all on the floor laughing. They did seem like they're having fun though. </p><p>San jumps up "my turn! come on Mingi get up" He ties pulling him off the floor but gets a complaint from him, something about an aching back. Yunho shoots up, offering to carry him, whining that recording them was boring. </p><p>And it all starts again. At this rate, someone was going to get injured. But none of them cared because they're having fun and Yeosang rolls his eyes, he prefers safe fun. What's the point of having fun if you're going to get hurt and prevent yourself from having fun again? As the begin their new game, Yeosang heads to his room, having gained a headache from the other's screaming.</p><p>The sounds of their game are muffled now, making it easier for Yeosang to relax. He sighs deeply as he gets comfortable in his bed. This is how he likes to have fun, no injuries here. </p><p>But barely a moment passes in peace as the door is swung open, revealing his roommate, who runs into the room towards Yeosang. I just got away from them. </p><p>He silently curses the boy running towards him, not being able to get a moment of peace. What does he want? He groans as Wooyoung kneels beside the bed excitedly trying to get Yeosang's attention. </p><p>Being friends for many years, Wooyoung knows what Yeosang finds fun or not. The two like to spend time with each other and hang out differently, like playing video games together, instead of actually role playing a game in real life that should otherwise stay behind a screen, these things he left for the other to play with. But besides that, Wooyoung likes Yeosang's company the most, whatever they did, there is something about him that he found so endearing about him to this day. His jokes never fail to make him and the others shriek with laughter and his overall soft liveliness makes all of the members want to hang out with Yeosang. He's a natural at drawing people in, Wooyoung has been hooked since the day they met when they were 17. </p><p>Having met years ago, Yeosang would've thought that by now, he would have gotten used to the others constant need for company but he still needs to escape for breaks. He has so many others to stick too but after a while of hanging out with them, Wooyoung just craves the attention of his best friend. </p><p>Unfortunately right now, Yeosang is not in the mood. Especially when his one minute of peace was abruptly ended. </p><p>The annoyance building up in his body is increased as his arm is poked continuously. "Yeosaannngie" Wooyoung gives his best puppy eyes, grabbing onto his arm.  </p><p>He mumbles a what, trying to get the boy out of the room as soon as possible so he can go back to his peace and quiet. </p><p>"Will you play with us?" Yeosang gives him a sceptical look, but isn't able to say anything as Wooyoung continues. "Please! We need one more person, Yunho is carrying San, Mingi is filming because his back hurts, I need someone to carry me so we can have a battle!" </p><p>Wooyoung is squeezing his arm hard, begging him to agree to play with them but Yeosang can already see how this game will end. As he shakes his head, Wooyoung whines loudly, tightening the grip on his arm and giving aegyo a shot. But it's no use as the other boy shoves him away. </p><p>"Go tell Jongho or something, you know I don't like playing those dangerous games"</p><p>"But it's not dangerous! When has anyone ever gotten hurt playing with us?" </p><p>Yeosang rolls his eyes "Mingi has back pain right now because of your game before, how is he supposed to practice tomorrow at the studio with an aching back? Also only minutes ago you fell on top of Yunho, hurting both of you"</p><p>"Alright alright I'll call Jongho" Wooyoung quickly leaves, not wanting to get scolded anymore by Yeosang, that guy is worse than Seonghwa sometimes.</p><p>With a sigh of relief, Yeosang is alone again and finally able to peacefully play on his phone. He hears a thud from the living room along with some screaming then laughing. Sometimes he has the urge to throw away his worries and play with them but then it disappears after seeing them play so recklessly, he enjoys the time he gets to himself anyway. </p><p>~</p><p>At the studio, they all practice their choreography tirelessly as their comeback time gets closer and as hardworking all of the members are, everyone wants to perfect their moves in order to give the best performances. </p><p>Sticky with sweat, they decide it's time for a break since it's been hours since they started without any rest. Yunho calls the members and they start planning what game they're going to play when they get back to the dorms so Yeosang leaves the conversation, dying to just rest in his bed instead of playing with them. </p><p>Wooyoung notices Yeosang walking away and he follows him, about to ask him to join their game again. But he stops himself, Yeosang doesn't like our 'dangerous' games... he's probably dying to lie in bed. He thinks. </p><p>He goes up to him anyway, patting his butt lightly "well done today, you must have practiced the choreography a lot, you didn't make any mistakes!"</p><p>Yeosang nods, smiling at him. He always appreciated compliments as it proves that his hard work is paying off since people notice his improvements. However, his smile drops as Wooyoung's hands move away from his butt to hover over the waistband of his pants. </p><p>The said hands are fiddling with the hem of his pants and Yeosang has no idea what Wooyoung is up to and gives him a warning glare. </p><p>His eyes widen when Wooyoung's hands slip past the waistband and his underwear, now squeezing his naked ass as he tries to contain the soft gasp he lets out. </p><p>The look he gives Wooyoung warns him not to do anything else. He hurriedly looks around the studio, but no one is paying any attention to them. Wooyoung squeezes his ass again and Yeosang's head snaps back to look at him incredulously. </p><p>"What are you doing" he whispers so no one notices them. </p><p>He only receives a smirk as his hands are dragged back up and out of his pants painfully slowly, not forgetting to rake his nails against Yeosang's soft skin as he removes his hands, leaving him stunned in silence as Wooyoung walks away. </p><p>As Wooyoung walks toward the other members, his heart races in exhilaration. Something about Yeosang's surprised and embarrassed face makes him want to do it more, and the fact that he wasn't stopped makes him think that the feeling is mutual. </p><p>Yeosang said he doesn't like dangerous games. This one is pretty dangerous. </p><p>~</p><p>The members take their seats as they get ready to film a mukbang for their fans. Wooyoung sits next to Mingi and they all prepare to start recording. He looks past Mingi and sees Yeosang there drooling at the chicken and chuckles at his hungry friend. </p><p>But Wooyoung has an idea, he wants to play a fun game with Yeosang. </p><p>"Mingi" he mumbles quietly to prevent disturbance to the other members. "Can we swap seats? I'm feeling cold on this side, you don't mind do you?" </p><p>Mingi just shrugs and gets up, letting Wooyoung take his seat, who gladly sits on it, next to Yeosang. </p><p>The said boy notices the shuffling next to him and sees the two swapping seats. "Oh hey Wooyoung" he greets then gets back to whatever what he was doing before. The other only smiles mischievously as he looks at Yeosang's innocent state.</p><p>Once they begin filming, Wooyoung waits a few minutes for everyone to get into the show, giving them plenty of time to be distracted with their food to leave himself unnoticed. Yeosang is enjoying his food as he listens to the other members answer fan questions, not aware of Wooyoung's hands that have made it onto his lap. </p><p>They slowly move down to his inner thigh, suddenly feeling his legs shift as Yeosang's attention is now moved from his food to Wooyoung. He looks at the hand on his thigh then back up at the other with wide eyes. His head tilts to the camera twice then down to his thigh as of telling Wooyoung 'we're being filmed, what the fuck are you doing?" </p><p>Wooyoung only smirks. His hand wouldn't even be able to be seen under the table through the camera so no one would notice, plus Yeosang isn't explicitly stopping him so he uses that to carry on, his hand squeezing his inner thigh lightly before travelling up to his crotch. </p><p>He hears Yeosang's sharp intake of breath, cheeks glowing pink as he tries to hide his panicked expression. Wooyoung would have slipped his hand in his pants like last time but Yeosang is wearing tight jeans today and it would be obvious to see if he tried shoving his hand in anyway. </p><p>Carrying on eating, Wooyoung doesn't do much, trying to make everything look natural as the hand on Yeosang presses down softly, relishing the look on his face as his eyes close for a moment and his teeth sink into his bottom lip, trying to stop any sound from escaping. Wooyoung thinks he really looks irresistible like this and can't help wanting to see his blush turn a deeper colour. </p><p>Discreetly he shuffles closer, not wanting the other members to notice him. Yeosang notices him moving towards him and gives a shocked look, raising his eyebrows as Wooyoung only smiles at him widely, it's so cute that Yeosang himself can't help smiling back. </p><p>The hand on his crotch presses down and moves up, dragging his fingers slowly while keeping eye contact with Yeosang. The said boy is holding a drink and Wooyoung can see his grip shaking as he tries to hide his flustered expression, almost choking on his drink. </p><p>Wooyoung goes back to eating his food so he doesn't look suspicious, but keeps a hand on Yeosang, who feels hot. He presses harder, causing the other let out a surprised moan and both their eyes widen at the sound, making Wooyoung quickly let go of him. Seonghwa, who is also sitting beside Yeosang suddenly looks at him, surprised at the sound. </p><p>He looks at him with a strained smile "ah, this chicken is just so good" he says sheepishly and shoves the chicken in his mouth. </p><p>Seonghwa seems to have believed him as he simply shrugs and goes back to his food. Luckily he doesn't witness Yeosang glaring at Wooyoung, who only winks at him with a playful smile. </p><p>~</p><p>Later at the dorms, when everyone is settling down in their rooms after a busy day, Wooyoung is bored again.</p><p>Yeosang, who is tapping at his phone as usual, gives Wooyoung a frown when he groans loudly, trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Wooyoung smiles cheekily, leaning over him. "I'm bored, play with me?" </p><p>Yeosang doesn't understand how he's bored when he has been playing all day with the other members, San nearly broke his ankle while playing some random game during their breaks. He honestly doesn't mind their games and all, he just doesn't want to get hurt. </p><p>Wooyoung brings out his pout, hoping it would work even though he deep down knew Yeosang would reject him anyway. Even though he had been playing games all day with the others, he wants to play with Yeosang. </p><p>"Ask someone else" he mumbles, not even bothering to look up. </p><p>He sighs. Wooyoung wants Yeosang, not anyone else. He honestly doesn't mind whatever they do, he can just lie down next to him and feel revived or just chat with him, all of that is fun to him. </p><p>Secretly, Yeosang always rejects him because he thinks Wooyoung won't find fun in whatever they do together. He always sees him scream and laugh with the other members when they play their games and it makes him wish he could play too sometimes, just to make himself seem fun. </p><p>Wooyoung actually knows Yeosang feels this way and he always tries his best to prove to him that he loves spending time with him whatever way they did. </p><p>He climbs into the bed, pushing Yeosang so he could fit next to him as he wraps his arms around his waist. "Not someone else, you" </p><p>The simple statement that probably means nothing makes Yeosang's heart skip a beat. He sighs as he puts his phone away to give the other his undivided attention. "Fine. What do you want to do?"</p><p>The other just hums as he rests his head on his chest, snuggling closer. "Let's just rest. I feel like I haven't seen you all day"</p><p>Yeosang smiles, practically feeling the happiness radiating out of Wooyoung, he could stay like this forever knowing that his existence is enough for him to be happy without having to do anything. </p><p>~</p><p>On a day where their schedule is clear, the members usually all go out and do their own things, some heading to the studio to perfect choreographies, Hongjoong always going to his studio to work on some music. Today is more of a chill kind of day for Yeosang. </p><p>He has nothing planned for today and that's how he likes it.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, so does everyone else. </p><p>So when he takes his favourite seat on the couch, he is instantly bombarded with the other members shouts.</p><p>"Yeosang join us!" San shouts as they plan their new game but he politely declines and heads to his room. </p><p>He sighs as he sits on the bed, feeling a bit bored and he considers joining the others for once, maybe he'll end up enjoying it. He twirls his phone around in his hand, about to throw away his worries and ask to join the members when a loud crash is heard, accompanied by a loud scream he recognises as San's voice.</p><p>He would have been worried if it weren't for the loud laughter that came afterwards, which makes it sound like they're having a blast but now Yeosang's back to his senses and is completely happy chilling on his phone in the safety of his comfy bed. </p><p>It's not like he never plays with the others outside of schedule, he is always hanging out with them when they're not playing their dangerous games. Mingi loves going to the sauna with him, Yunho and San always drag him to the Internet cafe to play games, they are all happy with each other's company anyhow. No one forced anyone to stick to a routine of constantly playing games. Sometimes they all stay alone in their rooms, sometimes they only hang out with one or two members. Life is all about balance, you can't have too much of something otherwise the value of it would lessen. </p><p>Which is why he enjoys his alone time just as much as his time spent with his members. </p><p>As he gets comfortable in bed, Wooyoung walks in, eyes landing on Yeosang and walks over to him. It seems like deja vu as Yeosang silently shoos Wooyoung away in his mind but the other pays no attention to it, leaning over him with puppy eyes. </p><p>"Yeosangie~"</p><p>Yeosangie groans as the other asks him to play with them. "I know you're going to say no but hear me out this one time!" </p><p>He raises his eyebrows, wondering what today's lead will be.</p><p>"San hurt his wrist so he's just watching so we need an extra person and I've already asked everyone else but they're busy" he speaks quickly, Yeosang almost not understanding what he's saying. </p><p>But he does. San has hurt his wrist, their games always end up with someone getting hurt somehow and it's just not in his personal preferences to be in pain. </p><p>With his silence, Wooyoung gets the idea and shrugs. "You'll always reject our invitation to play with us right?"</p><p>Yeosang scoffs. Why is he making it sound so fancy? "Yes Wooyoung, you know I don't like to play this kind of games"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, you're always on that phone, never with the fun group"</p><p>They both know it's a joke and Yeosang chuckles at his choice of words. "Did you just imply that I'm boring?"</p><p>Wooyoung laughs back at him "no, I'm just trying to say that you're too careful, you never take risks... come on, live a little!"</p><p>"I'll be living a little less if I injured myself every time I join in your games"</p><p>"How about we play a game you would like? A dangerous one". Something about Wooyoung's mischievous smile makes him confused but at the same time intrigued. </p><p>"I just said I don't like-"</p><p>"No" Wooyoung interrupts "a different kind of dangerous"</p><p>Yeosang’s hands are grabbed as he is pulled up from his lying down position into a sitting one. His heart race picks up speed when Wooyoung unexpectedly places both his hands on his thighs and leans in so that their noses almost touch. </p><p>"Someone is supposed to do a Vlive today, maybe you could do it" </p><p>Yeosang holds his breath as Wooyoung speaks, not knowing where this is going. </p><p>"While I suck you off" </p><p>The mortified expression on Yeosang's face makes Wooyoung laugh and he is pushed away from him as his cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. </p><p>He stares at him in shock. It's a risky game, a dangerous one. But also one that he can play without getting hurt so there should be no problem. Wooyoung stares back at him, curious and waiting for a response. </p><p>Yeosang would be lying if he said he isn't intrigued by the idea. It would be a challenge but it definitely would be fun, Wooyoung seems to be down for it. He’ll have to swallow his embarrassment if he wants to do it. </p><p>So before he changes his mind, Yeosang nods. "Ok. Let's do that" </p><p>It's Wooyoung's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you serious? You'll do it?" </p><p>The other simply hums, trying to look calm and collected despite his insides having a nervous breakdown. He really wants to do this, not to prove to Wooyoung that he can take risks, and not to prove himself that he can, but just to have fun. Maybe it's training for getting himself out of his comfort zone, with the first step being a massive leap. </p><p>Wooyoung looks excited and Yeosang honestly doesn't know where that excitement is directed at but he smiles softly when he goes to tell the others that he's not playing anymore and that Yeosang is doing the live, but not why of course. </p><p>He places the camera on the desk and takes a seat, letting out a nervous breath. He had agreed so quickly, he wishes he had thought about it first before digging his own grave. But Wooyoung is back already, seeming all too ready to start. </p><p>He must have sensed his uncertainty as he runs a hand through Yeosang’s hair, resting them on his neck. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do this just to prove a point or anything, you know I didn't mean-"</p><p>"It's ok Wooyoung, I didn't agree to this to prove anything, I just thought it would be fun"</p><p>Wooyoung releases a sigh of relief then smiles at him, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Then loosen up, you'll look suspicious. You need to stay cool for the camera"</p><p>He nods, trying to take in his advice, but it's hard to stay cool when someone is pulling your pants and underwear down, letting it pool around your ankles. </p><p>His bare skin on the cold chair makes him wince but he barely pays attention to it as all his energy right now is going to trying to cover his exposed cock to Wooyoung, who only chuckles as he grabs his hands and moves them away. </p><p>He gets the live app ready, making sure the lower half of his body is not able to be seen, Wooyoung crawls under the desk and settles himself in between Yeosang's thighs, giving a thumbs up to show that he's comfortable and ready. </p><p>"Just kick me if it gets too much ok?" He pokes he’s head out from under the desk and Yeosang just nods, the sight of Wooyoung under there, between his naked thighs makes him squirm. </p><p>With one last nervous breath, the live is started with Yeosang happily greeting their fans with his 'surprise live'. </p><p>Wooyoung doesn't spare a breath before his lips attach to his inner thighs, gently kissing the soft skin to get Yeosang more comfortable. He grabs his dick which is still soft and starts pumping it slowly, lips still working on his thighs. </p><p>Above him, Yeosang is greeting the fans as more and more come online to watch. As Wooyoung pumps his member, he feels himself getting hard already this quickly and tries to suppress a moan, he hasn't been touched like this in forever. </p><p>Being the cautious person he is, Yeosang raises the camera a little more to make sure Wooyoung isn't seen even if he accidentally lifted his head, he can't take any chances, they're playing a very dangerous game right now. </p><p>He attempts to distract himself by talking to their fans, answering simple questions. But nothing really processes through his head as the only thing on his mind is Wooyoung's mouth sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on his thighs. </p><p>After a minute, Yeosang becomes extremely conscious with the loud wet noises coming from Wooyoung so he tells his viewers that he's going to recommend some music, and puts on 'phobia' by dvwn. </p><p>"This is the music I've recently been into... yes". He tries to sound natural but Wooyoung has now started to lick to his shaft and the warm sensation of his tongue and hot breaths make him want to scream. </p><p>He bites his lip as his words come out slightly shaky, taking deep breaths between sentences and disguising it as him enjoying the song and reading comments.</p><p>The song itself is quite sultry and slow, which fits the mood for the secret business happening under the camera, but makes the blush on his cheeks worse as he can't help himself getting harder. </p><p>Wooyoung feels Yeosang's cock in his hand now fully hard, and with one last pump he takes it in his mouth, taking in whatever he could fit from under the desk. It makes the other sigh in relief as he finally feels Wooyoung's warm mouth around his cock. </p><p>He immediately realises how suspicious he looks and starts reading the comments again. (A/N act like atiny in the comments lol)</p><p>"Where is Wooyoung" he reads out loud. </p><p>Wooyoung currently has his mouth down half of his cock, with his hands pumping whatever his mouth can't reach. He pulls off with a pop when he hears the question, looking up for a moment but Yeosang can't look at him right now so he gets back to work. </p><p>"Wooyoung is out...side" he tries to explain but his stopped when the other thumbs the tip of his leaking cock and presses down, making a moan escape. </p><p>His heart beat picks up as he panics, quickly leaning his head on the desk and cries out, pretending to have stubbed his toe. "Ahh that hurts... my toe. Ow" </p><p>He hopes that no one actually heard him moan because of the music playing but he can't take any risks. He's already taking a million risks. </p><p>Wooyoung just sniggers quietly under him, appalled at Yeosang's horrible acting. He wants to see him squirm again so he presses his thumb down to his tip again, making the other sit up, visibly struggling to suppress a gasp, face going red from holding his breath. </p><p>Suddenly, he feels Wooyoung taking his member in his mouth again, but this time he slowly lowers himself all the way to the base, having to change his position to get it all in and have his nose touch his stomach. </p><p>Yeosang senses his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he literally feels Wooyoung's throat around his dick, but he stops himself and takes a deep breath instead while closing his eyes. Sure, that looks suspicious, but not as suspicious if he had leaned his head back, lust clearly evident in his expression.</p><p>Wooyoung bobs his head up and down, tongue curling around and sucking hard and it becomes harder to focus as he attempts to talk about some random thing. </p><p>Fortunately, the door opens as Yunho walks in. "Your special guest has arrived!" </p><p>He provides the perfect distraction as he now has someone to talk to, also his embarrassment is now overshadowing the pleasure he was feeling not too long ago. </p><p>Yunho glances under the desk and spots Wooyoung who doesn't even bother to look up at him, too busy working on sucking Yeosang off. He looks at Yeosang with wide eyes, trying hard not to laugh, but looking at Yeosang’s shocked expression and red face, he can't help but let out a loud laugh. </p><p>Yeosang wants him to stay but he keeps laughing whenever he talks, which practically blows his cover and is probably confusing the fans. Luckily, he seems to get a bit uncomfortable after a minute and leaves while chuckling to himself. </p><p>Time seems to drag slowly as he runs out of things to say, it has only been a few minutes and he's not supposed to end his live so quickly, but he can already feel himself getting closer. </p><p>Wooyoung sucks all the way down and Yeosang has to physically restrain himself from thrusting up and fucking his throat. He feels exhausted, suppressing moans and controlling his facial expressions is proving to be difficult. </p><p>He doesn't need to warn him that he's close since he can feel his thighs clench, so Wooyoung works his magic. He swirls his tongue around the tip, hallowing his cheeks before slipping more of his dick inside. Starting to bob his head up and down, Wooyoung's tongue slides along the bottom side, swirling his tongue at the tip before pushing it back in, forming a constant rhythm that makes the other want to arch his back and let out a moan. </p><p>Yeosang wishes he could grip his hair tight or at least thrust up, wanting to be able to chase his release with him, but it's all up to Wooyoung as he is stuck with the camera facing him and thousands watching.  </p><p>His tongue works magic as only a few moments later, Yeosang is lightly tapping his foot to Wooyoung's leg as if to warn him that he's close. </p><p>Wooyoung only goes faster and it makes Yeosang crazy, he wants to let go of his fake expression and let his gasps free but he has to make do with trying to keep a conversation while the other has the time of his life. </p><p>Wooyoung enjoys sucking hard, loving the way his dick fills his mouth and quietly moans into it, the vibrations making Yeosang abruptly stop speaking as his hips stutter and a deep wave of pleasure runs through him and cums in his mouth. Not a drop is wasted as Wooyoung swallows it all. </p><p>He wraps up his live at the speed of light, probably going to get told off tomorrow for doing such a short live but he doesn't care right now. He tries to say goodbye but the pleasure from his orgasm a few seconds ago makes him close his eyes and take a shaky breath as he recollects himself, it probably looks strange to the viewers as comments asking if he's feeling alright pop up. He’s stopped caring. </p><p>Wooyoung is finished and rests his head in between Yeosang's legs, waiting to be let out so he ends the live with the usual goodbyes. </p><p>As soon as the off button is clicked, Yeosang rolls the chair back, letting Wooyoung out but not even passing him a glance before he groans loudly, swinging his head back as his looks up at the ceiling and lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. </p><p>He closes his eyes, this was a bad idea. They all probably knew what was happening, he did a terrible job at keeping cool and it just made him feel hot and sweaty, this took way more energy than expected and he is just exhausted now. </p><p>As he takes laboured breaths, Wooyoung crawls out from under the desk to lean over Yeosang, kissing the exposed neck up to his jaw then placing a quick one on his lips. </p><p>"You did so well Yeosangie" he murmurs against his lips, then kissing him deeper this time. Yeosang responds lazily, placing a limp hand on his waist and as their tongues curl around each other’s, he can taste himself from Wooyoung’s tongue which he finds a little strange. </p><p>Wooyoung chuckles at his state and pulls him to the bed, also pulling his pants back on. As the lie down, Yeosang wraps his arms around Wooyoung and the other strokes his hair. </p><p>“Are you a bit out of your comfort zone now?” </p><p>Yeosang looks up at him and nods. “Yeah, but I don’t think I can do that ever again” he says which makes Wooyoung chuckle. </p><p>He climbs on top of Yeosang to kiss his lips “That’s okay, we don’t have to do it in front of the camera next time” </p><p>The seductive stare from Wooyoung makes him blush ferociously as his heart tries to pump the life back into him. “Next… time?”</p><p>With a smirk, he drags his lips down his neck then softly catches the skin between his teeth before letting it go. “I enjoyed that, didn’t you? I want to do it more… if you’ll let me” </p><p>He whispers the words against his neck, hot breaths hitting his skin, how can Yeosang say no to that? He can only release a weak whimper as Wooyoung attacks his lips again and this time Yeosang responds more enthusiastically, letting him suck his tongue while curling his fingers around his hair, something he craved to do to Wooyoung when he was under the desk. </p><p>They both run out of oxygen and Wooyoung pulls away, panting in Yeosang’s mouth. He strokes his cheek gently, smiling at the boy under him. </p><p>They lie next to each other again, feeling tired and Wooyoung pulls Yeosang in for a hug, hand resting on his neck. He loves just resting here with him, it’s one of his favourite things to do, he hopes Yeosang knows he loves it. </p><p>He probably does as he sighs contentedly, pulling the other closer which makes his heart swell in happiness. </p><p>“So… you wanna play with us tomorrow? It’s a new one, we-”</p><p>“No”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one done! I just randomly got this idea in my head one day and I was a bit scandalised at first but hey it turned out ok (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)</p><p>Also I’ve got sour candy’s come come unwrap me stuck in my head…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>